This invention relates to a pipe for measuring erythrocyte sedimentation rate.
Conventionally erythrocyte sedimentation rate has been measured by using a hollow pipe having about 3 mm inside diameter and about 30 cm length, which is made of glass or synthetic resin and graduated over 20 cm length from its lower portion, by filling said pipe up to zero graduation with blood mixed with an anticoagulant, and by retaining the hollow pipe upright so as to take advantage of the fact that the specific gravity of erythrocyte is heavier than that of blood-plasma. In such a case, the slender, hollow pipe has been filled with blood in such a manner that the blood is sucked in, up to zero graduation, by the mouth or a pump from the upper inlet of the pipe or the blood is charged by a syringe from the lower inlet.
Though such a filling operation seems to be simple it needs skill and experience to prevent said pipe from infection of AIDS, virus hepatitis or venereal diseases such as syphilis, which infection is caused by the blood before or after the use of the measuring pipe of erythrocyte sedimentation rate.